The synthesis of specific carbon number normal alpha olefins, whether directly from another compound having an alcohol or aldehyde functional group, or via a multistep synthesis scheme from another normal alpha olefin, is of significant importance in the chemical industry. It would be beneficial to develop such reactions and synthesis schemes to produce desirable normal alpha olefin products. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is generally directed.